


[VID] Brave

by colls



Category: Alias Grace (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Oh Grace, show me how big your brave is





	[VID] Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



Song: Brave by Sara Bareilles

  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/KPnqSNu-BoI) | [DW Link](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/127442.html)

  


password: brave  
  



End file.
